Illegitimate Child
by toma QED
Summary: Roy mengangkat seorang anak untuk menjadi anak asuhnya. Dimulailah harihari menegangkan bersama dengan bayi kecil yang harus diasuh oleh seorang lelaki bujangan playboy yang sama sekali buta mengasuh anak !
1. Chapter 1

**Illegitimate Child**

-o-

**Chapter 1 – Midnight disturbance **

Saat itu kira-kira pukul dua belas tepat tengah malam, di mana seluruh penduduk kota telah terlelap sejak lama. Lampu jalanan di depan lorong gang hanyalah satu-satunya penerangan selain bulan purnama yang bersinar terang malam itu. Kawanan burung gagak hitam yang berkoak, terbang dari lintasan tiang listrik memberikan bunyi-bunyian yang mencekam, mendetakkan jantungmu bak metronome yang dipasang hingga ukuran presto..

Bayangan hitam dengan cepat berlari menuju lorong yang segera berakhir dengan dinding tinggi bata kusam yang penuh coretan graffiti yang dibatasi dengan jeruji kawat besi yang tajam. Kakinya yang hanya mengenakan sepasang sandal beberapa kali menapak diatas genangan air bekas hujan malam tadi. Bayangan itu memperlambat langkahnya ketika ia mencapai rumah terakhir dari lorong itu. Ia berhenti sebentar di depan pintu lalu dengan tangannya yang tergetar ia membunyikan bel kuningan sambil mengetuk pintu itu perlahan.

Pasangan alchemist yang distaffkan di North City, yang baru saja hendak tidur setelah malam mereka yang panjang itu dihentikan oleh bunyi bel barusan. Sang suami, kira-kira berumur 40 tahunan, masih menguap dengan jubah tidurnya, segera menyalakan lampu dan mengambil sandal bulunya, berjalan turun ke bawah sembari mengambil kunci pintu dan membukakannya bagi orang yang mengganggu ketenangannya di malam hari.

"permisi," sahut orang yang mengenakan kain panjang yang menutupi dirinya sehingga terlihat seperti bayangan hitam. Ia menurunkan kain panjangnya hingga memperlihatkan bagian kepala dan wajahnya. Seorang wanita dengan rambut kuning emas panjang terurai. "maaf mengganggu malam-malam. Tapi saya sedang buru-buru…"

Ice Alchemist, sang suami yang tadi membukakan pintu itu terhenyak sebentar. "anda…."

Wanita itu cepat menggangguk.

"Namun, bagaimana mungkin ?!" katanya setengah berteriak. "dia kan sudah…."

"Tidak." Potongnya sebelum kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut sang alchemist. "buktinya yang di depan anda ini bukanlah hantu."

Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya dengan keras. "ya sudahlah. Aku percaya." Ia menggerakkan tangannya, mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk. "ayo. Sudah malam."

"maaf…" ia menggeleng. "saya ada perlu. Saya harus segera." Ia meluncurkan kain yang dari tadi menutupi badannya sambil memberikan sebuah bundelan kecil pada lelaki itu. "Tolong titip."

Lelaki itu menerima benda yang diberikan wanita itu tanpa satupun hal yang terregister kedalam otakknya. Ia terdiam. Hingga sampai wanita itu memberikan selamat malam dan meninggalkan rumahnya, hingga pintu kayu itu tertutup pun ia masih terdiam. Ditatapnya sekali lagi bundelan kecil pemberian wanita itu. Rasanya sedikit berat dan panas. Kemudian, beberapa saat setelah itu, pecahlah suara kencang dari dalam _benda _itu, yang menyentaknya hingga hampir menjatuhkan apa yang ada di dalam dekapannya.

…seorang bayi….

Ia terdiam. Siapa anak ini ? Siapa ayahnya ? Atau siapa ibunya ? Mungkinkah wanita tadi ialah ibunya ? Atau dia hanya dititipi saja ? Kenapa dia bertindak seolah-olah tidak banyak lagi waktu baginya ? Atau mungkin dia ingin membuang anak ini namun tidak sanggup ? Mengapa dia yang dititipi anak ini, dan mengapa waktunya tengah malam begini ? Apa ini anaknya ? Hah ! darimana ?! Ia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita lain selain dengan istrinya. Beribu pertanyaan mengawani pikirannya.

"siapa ?" Tanya istrinya, water alchemist yang sedikit kuatir akan keadaan suaminya, sehingga ia menyusulnya turun ke bawah. "siapa yang datang malam-malam begitu ??"

Pertanyaannya tidak terjawab. Wanita itu berjalan lebih jauh untuk menghampiri suaminya yang berdiri tegak bagikan patung es sambil memegang sesuatu yang _berbunyi-bunyi_ di tangannya.

"ini…." Bisiknya pelan sambil mengamati benda itu. Sedikit tidak percaya, namun ini bukanlah mimpi.

"ya, ma…setidaknya ada kesempatan bagi kita setelah bertahun-tahun berusaha mengisi kesepian yang menghantui di rumah ini."

Mata wanita itu sedikit berkaca-kaca sambil perlahan mengambil bundelan kecil itu dari tangan suaminya. Gerakan pelan bayi itu di tangannya… Ingin sekali ia merasakannya dari lama. Jauh sebelum datangnya hari ini. Tangannya dengan lembut membuka kain yang menutupi bayi itu, lalu perlahan membelai rambut hitam legam ebony sang buah hati.

Ice Alchemist memajukan sedikit posisinya sambil menyelipkan satu lengannya di pinggul istrinya, memeluknya erat, satu lagi, ia gunakan untuk menyentuh wajah bayi kecil itu dengan lembut. "sepertinya kesibukan rumah tangga kita baru akan dimulai sekarang sejak kita menikah dulu, ya…"

Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu perlahan, keduanya naik bersama ke kamar tidur mereka bersama satu anggota keluarga baru mereka, yang dengan penuh harapannya akan menghangatkan hari-hari mereka kedepannya.

Malam itu, awan gelap yang menutupi bintang mulai menyingkir. Malam terasa lebih bersahabat. Dari ujung lorong jalan gelap, terdengar alunan suara merdu nyanyian nina bobo yang menenangkan.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Philosophy of Marriage**

Matahari bersinar dengan kencang, menghangatkan, bukan membakar. Angin musim semi bertiup sepoi, mengalun bersama dengan gemerisik dedaunan dan cicitan burung riang yang berkicau dari atas pohon. Aroma bunga lily putih di depan headquarter menambah semangat dari sang lieutenant untuk berjalan dengan sedikit berlompatan menaiki tangga-tangga yang cukup banyak itu.

Ah…musim semi… Saat yang paling tepat untuk mencari wanita. Setelah bertahun-tahun ia terus mengalami musim dingin, kini saatnya ia bertekad untuk mendapat pacar yang dapat bertahan…yah, syukur kalau bisa sampai pelaminan.

Jean Havoc berdendang pelan sambil bersiul-siul. Dengan semangat ia membuka pintu kantornya dan menyapa dengan keras. "PAGI SEMUANYA !!"

Pintu kantor terbuka. Sayangnya, ia tidak melihat seorangpun di sana. Yah…sebenarnya ada lieutenant Hawkeye, yang saat itu sepertinya tidak alert pada panggilannya karena konsenstrasinya sedang berkutik pada tumpukan kertas di atas meja.

Havoc memanggil sekali lagi. "PAGI SEMUANYA !!" dengan keras ketika ia melewati meja Hawkeye.

Wanita itu hanya menengadahkan kepalanya untuk berkata _"Oh, sudah datang, lieutenant ? Pagi."_ Dan lalu melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

Musim semi macam apa ini ? Paginya yang hangat disapa dengan balok-balok Es Hawkeye yang sepertinya ingin mengajak dingin hari-harinya.

"uh…baru anda saja yang datang, lieutenant ?"

"tidak." Jawabnya tanpa melihat Havoc sama sekali. "Colonel sudah datang. Dia keluar sebentar mengambil file untuk kasus nomor 109."

"oohh…." Havoc melempar pandang sebatas meja colonel yang sudah penuh dengan kertas. Matanya tajam mengobservasi apa saja yang ada di atas situ. Satu benda yang amat menarik perhatiannya, entah mengapa, ia berjalan mendekati meja itu sambil mengambil benda kulit terbuka yang menghadap ke bawah, yang tak lain adalah dompet Colonel. Pada saat itulah pintu kantor kembali di buka dan secepat kilat Havoc menaruh dompet itu kembali di atas meja.

"pagi.." sapa fuerry ramah pada Hawkeye dan Havoc.

Havoc melengos kencang melihat Fuerry yang datang. Tangannya secara otomatis langsung mengelus-elus dadanya dan membuat gerakan mengusap peluh di dahinya, seolah ia berekeringat dingin, walaupun sebenarnya itu hanyalah gerakan hiperbolanya.

"Pagi sergeant…."

Mata fuerry menyipit. "sedang apa anda, Lieutenant ??"

"ah…tidak…"

"kulihat ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dibelakangmu ?" tanyanya lagi menyelidik.

"tidak…tidak…kau salah lihat. Ah, ya. Bagaimana dengan anjing di depan HQ ? boleh diambil ?"

"Lieutenant Haavoc…"

"eer…yah ?"

"tunjukkan apa yang ada di belakangmu !!" perintahnya, walau memang tumben ia bisa berbuat seperti itu.

Oke…oke… Dia menyerah. Satu, tidak ada ruginya pula kalau Fuerry tau, toh dia tidak akan memberitahukannya pada Colonel, kecuali kalau Fuerry bukan lagi Fuerry sahabatnya dulu. Dua, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan ekspressi sergeant yang sepertinya sangat ingin tahu sekali itu, yang mau tidak mau, hati kecilnya yang bak barang pecah belah dari kaca yang amat tipis itu mengalah.

"ini dompet Colonel…Siapa tahu ada foto cewek cantik di sini ???!"

Fuerry cepat-cepat menghampiri Havoc, bersama-sama menggeledah dompet Colonel yang malang. Malang ? Siapa sebenarnya yang bisa dibilang malang dalam konteks ini ? Setelah 15 menit menggeledah, hingga ke dalam-dalamnya sekalipun, mereka tidak menemukan selembar foto apapun, kecuali saat Colonel mereka masuk.

Selembar foto diantara uang pecahan yang cukup besar terjatuh ke lantai. Havoc cepat-cepat membungkuk untuk mengambil ketika ia telah melihat semburan urat perasaan terganggu besar telah muncul di kepala Colonel.

"HAAVOC !" teriaknya. "apa yang telah kau lakukan!"

"uh…i..ini, sir…"

"Serahkan apa yang ada di tanganmu." Matanya tajam menatap lieutenantnya. Seolah pedang yang siap dihunuskan kalau perintah itu tidak dilaksanakan. Jarang-jarang Colonel yang tampaknya sedikit urakan ini bisa seserius itu pada bawahannya. Jelas pertanda bahwa kali ini hal yang mereka permainkan pada Colonel benar-benar-amat-sangat-sekali mengganggunya…setidaknya pasti ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang jauh di dalam hatinya yang tak tersentuh itu.

Havoc juga bukanlah bawahan yang baru untuk tidak mengerti hal yang demikian. Dengan segera ia kembalikan dompet beserta satu-satunya foto di atas meja Roy. Walau sudah tahu bagaimana kira-kira pentingnya benda itu bagi Colonel, tetap saja otaknya yang jahil dan ingin tahu itu, ditambah dengan kemampuan bungkam mulutnya yang cukup minim untuk bertanya tentang gadis dalam foto itu.

Roy mengambil selembar foto itu dan menatapnya lama. Dirinya waktu muda berseragamkan biru militer –dari pangkatnya, rupanya saat itu ia masih menjabat sebagai mayor- bersama dengan seorang gadis muda berambut kuning emas panjang yang tergerai, yang saat itu mengenakan atasan putih dengan jaket dan topi berwarna pink yang sedang tersenyum dan ber-piece ria ke arah kamera. Background dari foto itu adalah sebuah kicir besar di taman bermain. Kencan pertamanya seumur hidupnya. Pria itu mengeluarkan sepintas senyum. Memori lamanya serasa terbang melingkupi otaknya sekarang.

"sir…" panggil Havoc untuk yang ketiga kalinya. "ayo…siapa dia ?? Tuh, anda senyam-senyum sendiri…"

Roy menghentikan senyumannya. Mukanya kembali normal seperti biasanya. "Namanya Emily. Dia gadis pertama yang menjadi pacarku…mungkin bisa dibilang cinta pertamaku, huh ?!" kembali ketika nama _Emily_ keluar dari mulutnya, bibirnya tak tahan namun menyunggingkan senyuman yang lain. "Gadis yang energik, namun disuatu saat juga bisa menjadi feminim." Tambahnya tanpa tersadar perhatiannya terlempar kembali pada selembar foto lama itu.

"oooh…jadi itu alasannya foto ini ada di dalam dompet anda, sir ? Untuk mengenang cinta pertama ?" Tanya Havoc lagi kali ini dengan nada seolah memancing seekor kelinci dengan wortel yang beraroma sedap. Jarang-jarang ada kesempatan memancing Colonel untuk menceritakan cerita cintanya selain kencan-kencannya yang tak keruan yang ia tahu, dia tidak serius menjalaninya.

Roy mengambil dompetnya kulitnya dari atas meja, melipat foto itu dengan rapih, kemudian menyelipkannya lagi di sana. "tidak…" jawabnya enteng. "tidak kedua-duanya… Hanya secara kebetulan foto ini masih ada di sini…aku sendiri sudah lupa bagaimana caranya, tapi yang jelas, Emilylah yang menaruh foto itu di sini. Lagipula siapa yang cinta pertama ?? Dia menghilang begitu saja beberapa bulan setelah kami berkencan dan aku sudah tidak tahu lagi dimana dia sekarang."

"anda tidak mencarinya dengan benar, sir" Riza Hawkeye yang sepertinya dari tadi menyimak pembicaraan mereka mulai terlihat tertarik dan ingin mendengar kelanjutan ceritanya. "Kalau soal data, anda tentu bisa mencarinya ke departemen investigasi melalui akses alchemist kenegaraan yang anda punya… atau mungkin dulu anda bisa bertanya pada almarhum Brig.Gen Hughes…" untuk bagian terakhir, suaranya diturunkan sedikit. Roy amat peka untuk hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Brig. Gen mereka. Riza tahu itu dan tidak ingin mengapungkan kembali ingatan itu. "Namun kalau soal niat… saya tidak tahu, namun beginilah hasilnya atas besarnya niat anda saat itu..."

Akh. Sangat tepat sekali menuju sasaran. Ia memang sudah melupakan Emily sejak lama, dan tidak pernah ingatan akan dirinya itu muncul setelah sekian waktu, kecuali pada suatu kejadian di masa lampau.

"Sudahlah…jangan bicara lagi soal Emily atau Hughes…" hughes….ah…ya…Hughes. Roy menatap langit-langit kantor putih yang ditengah ruangannya terdapat kipas angin besar yang sedang berputar perlahan dan menimbulkan suara gesekan pelan. "apa yang akan dia katakan kalau misalnya ia masih di sini dan mendengar semua pembicaraan ini ??" pikirnya keras-keras dan tanpa tersadar telah mengucapkannya dengan amat dapat didengar.

"Tentu saja ia akan menyuruh anda cepat-cepat menikah dengannya !!" teriak Havoc dengan keras bersemangat, "lalu tentu saja ia akan mulai lagi dengan menceritakan bagaimana indahnya pernikahannya dengan gracia dan bla-bla-bla !!!"

Roy menghantamkan kepalannya ke atas meja dengan keras. "me…me…menikah ?!!!"

"ya ? dan apa salahnya dengan itu ?"

"APA SALAHNYA ?! dan kau bertanya dengan wajah tak berdosa seperti itu, Fuerry ?!"

"…memangnya ada yang salah, sir ??"

"SALAH !! SALAH BESAR !!! kau kira menikah itu semudah itu !!"

"apanya yang sulit ? apalagi untuk anda yang tinggal mencomot satu gadis yang anda kencani lalu tinggal lakukan sedikit persiapan, booking gereja, cari catering, buat pesta, cari baju pengantin, lalu menjemput mempelai dan janji pengantin. Selesai ! Simple !" dan satu lagi hal yang ditambahkannya yang membuat musim semi havoc kembali mendingin. "mudahkan ! Tentu saja karena anda tidak perlu susah-susah mencari gadis seperti Lieutenant Havoc…."

"mu…mudah kau bilang, Fuerry !! Oke !! Kuakui itu mudah. Lalu setelah itu apa, huh ?!"

Muka Fuerry langsung memerah. "uh…si..sir ?? bu..bukannya hal itu juga _mudah _untuk anda ??"

"oke. Mudah !! lalu _selanjutnya _apa ?!"

"apa ?" tanyanya kembali, bingung melihat kelakuan Colonelnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi amat stress.

"lihat. Kau bisa mengatakan itu mudah padahal kau tidak mengerti secara keseluruhannya. Kuberi nasihat padamu, fuery, ketika kau menikahi seorang gadis, pasti dia menginginkan seorang anak !!"

"apa susahnya untuk anda, sir ?"

"APA SUSAHNYA ?!" lihat. Colonel keder lagi. "ini bukan susah masalah _proses pembuatannya_, namun ini masalah setelah itunya !! Kau tahu bagaimana nanti tidurmu pasti akan berkurang dengan tangisan bayi di malam hari. Belum lagi istrimu pasti akan menyuruhmu membantu ini dan itu mengurus bayi yang kini akan dinomor satukannya. Istrimu juga pasti akan mengurangi perhatiannya padamu, malah memindahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada si bayi. Belum lagi kau tahu betapa mahalnya susu bayi dan peralatannya ?! Belum lagi bayi kecil yang cepat bertumbuh juga pasti akan terus berganti-ganti ukuran baju dan kau akan terus mengeluarkan uangmu untuk hal yang mengacuhkan perhatian istrimu darimu !! belum lagi-"

Untungnya essay panjangnya dipotong oleh lieutenantnya yang paham akan keadaan gendang telinga rekan kerjanya. "sir, saya rasa soal mahalnya biaya tidak akan menjadi masah untuk _bujangan kaya_ seperti anda, sir. Itu hanya saja dalih anda, atau karena anda IRI pada bayi, atau opsi terakhir, itu hanya karena anda PELIT."

Uuuh…. Sakit sekali. Apalagi kalau Riza Hawkeye yang membacakan teks itu. Penekanan katanya dibuat seindah mungkin agar panah-panah sindirian itu tepat sasaran, bull's-eye.

"lupakan." Katanya cepat-cepat memindahkan perhatian dari kata-kata Hawkeye barusan sambil menghapus peluh di dahinya, entah karena lelah telah berpidato panjang berapi-api atau karena sindiran yang tepat mengena itu. "oh. Tapi kau dapat poinnya kan ?"

"tapi sir, tentu anda tahu kalau anda tidak menginginkan anak anda tetap bisa melakukannya dengan-"

Lagi-lagi omongan fuerry dipotong oleh Colonelnya. "Tidak Fuerry. Tidak bisa begitu. Sayang sekali kau belum mendapat poinnya. Uh. Ya. Mumpung ada Hawkeye sebagai wanita, mari kita tanya." Roy yang sedari tadi memutar-mutar pulpen di tangannya kali ini mengunakan pulpen itu untuk menunuk ke arah Riza. "Hawkeye, kutanya, apakah nanti setelah menikah kau berencana untuk mempunyai anak ? Itu impian semua gadis di dunia, bukan ? Selain mengenakan baju putih pengantin dan berdiri di altar gereja sambil mengucapkan sumpah setia, mereka mendambakan seorang-atau lebih- mujizat kecil dalam hidup mereka untuk mereka asuh…mungkin seperti rasanya dulu ketika mereka bermain boneka-bonekaan, betul ??"

"sejujurnya saya sendiri berkata _tidak _karena saya sendiri belum pernah berpikir hingga ke situ. Yang lebih saya pikirkan dalam hidup ini adalah bagaimana cara membuat si _pemalas_ di depan saya ini menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya agar dia dapat cepat-cepat dipromosikan menjadi Fuhrer dan mengubah Negara ini."

Pemalas !! Malu sekali ia. Double malah. Sudah lieutenantnya sebagai sumber untuk mencari kebenarannya malah tidak setuju dengan pendapatnya, dengan terbukannya wanita itu mempermalukannya didepan bawahannya sambil membawa-bawa kebiasaan buruk pemalasnya itu.

Roy berhendam keras sambil memalingkan mukanya dari tatapan Fuerry yang sepertinya berkata _aha-itu-dia-jawabannya._ "sudah. Aku lupa kalau kita tidak bisa menghitung Lieutenant Hawkeye sebagai _wanita_ karena dia berbeda dari lainnya."

Tidak barang satu detik setelah ia berkata seperti itu, Ia merasakan metal dingin yang berhantaman dengan tulang belakang kepalanya. Tanpa melihat pun indranya telah tahu apa itu.

"apa maksud anda dengan berbeda dengan lainnya ??" tanyanya sambil menyanyikan nada ancaman maut luar binasanya.

"akhh….uh…tidak, hawkeye. Tidak. Maksudku….kau…._spesial._ Ya ! wanita special yang…punya visi misi untuk Amestris, ah tidak, untuk dunia ! Ya ! betul ! Spesial !!" Roy merasa amat beruntung pada kebiasaan merayunya yang berguna di saat-saat spontan seperti ini. Ia baru dapat bernafas lega setelah Hawkeye memindahkan logam itu ke kantongnya.

"sudahlah…ayo, cepat bekerja….tugas anda masih banyak." Ia berjalan kembali ke mejanya. "dan jangan berterima kasih pada kemampuan merayu anda. Tidak mempan."

Ugh. Dia memang satu dari ratusan ribu biliar wanita di dunia, dari zaman mana pun ! Hebat. Otaknya dibaca seperti buku yang tembus pandang dengan mudah….dan rayuan buayanya tidak mempan. Selamat, selamat !! Riza Hawkeye, satu. Roy Mustang, zip.

Untungnya bagi Roy, tidak barang lima menit setelah ia mulai menggesekan pulpennya dengan terpaksa diatas kertas-kertas yang serasa mengeluarkan wajah-wajah hantu, seorang sergeant dari kantor sebelah datang dengan nafas yang tidak teratur, berhenti sebentar di depan daun pintu, lalu segera berlari ke dalam kantornya.

"sir, darurat, sir. Pembantaian terhadap Alchemist terjadi kembali dan kali ini korbannya adalah pasangan Alchemist yang baru dipindahkan ke sini…."

Roy mengkerutkan keningnya, melempar pulpennya dengan setengah bahagia. "uh..sayang sekali hal itu harus mengganggu konsentrasiku menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini, namun kasus ini rasanya jauh lebih penting dan darurat." Ia bangkit berdiri, mengambil jas panjangnya sambil menepuk bahu sergeant itu. "ayo, antarkan aku ke tempat kejadian. Havoc, Hawkeye, kalian ikut."

"siap, sir."

"oh, ya. Kalau boleh tahu, sergeant, siapa korbannya kali ini ? si tua Gran itu ?? Atau si gila Crimson ??"

"tidak, sir. Seperti yang saya katakan, pasangan Ice dan Water yang baru pindah dari North…."

"siapa ?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan penuh kehati-hatian, menguji apakah dia ini sudah tuli atau mungkin perlu pengobatan telinga di dokter THT.

"Ice dan Water Alchemist." Ucapnya sekali lagi dengan mantap. Saat itu juga, hati Flame Alchemist yang besar ini langsung menciut.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Adopted Child **

Colonel Mustang terlihat amat tegang, duduk sedikit membungkuk sambil menggosok-gosokan tangannya, berharap mobil ini melaju lebih cepat lagi sampai ke tempat kejadian. Sepintas terlihat dahinya mulai berkeringat, turun membasahi kemeja militer birunya sehingga berwarna lebih gelap dari lainnya. Lt. Havoc melirik pada Hawkeye yang duduk tegap seperti biasanya, seolah mengganggap guncangan yang jarang terjadi pada Colonel itu bukanlah apa-apa. Havoc terdiam.

Atmosfir diantara mereka berubah drastis sejak sergeant itu memberitahukan nama dari korban Scar kali ini. Pembunuhan Alchemist yang tidak henti-hentinya ini sudah cukup banyak memakan korban, namun dengan kepala dingin Colonel mengurusi file-filenya. Hanya kali ini saja. Ya, kali ini berbeda.

Setelah satu belokan tajam dari pertigaan jalan utama menuju pusat perbelanjaan, mobil militer itu menurunkan kecepatannya saat melintasi jalan yang sedikit berbatu. Mobil itu berhenti sepenuhnya di depan sebuah rumah kecil sederhana yang dibuat dengan aksen gaya eropa dengan dua pilar kecil di depannya.

Beberapa orang polisi telah berkerumun di sana, memenuhi rumah itu dengan seragam biru mereka yang cukup mencolok dari luar, terutama juga palang kuning yang telah terbentang mengelilingi rumah itu. Roy segera melompat keluar dari mobil patroli tua itu, pelahan meneliti seluruh rumah sambil berjalan menuju tempat di mana kedua orang itu dibunuh.

Roy menutup mulutnya. Sama seperti biasanya. Dihancurkan dari dalam sehingga darah berceceran ke mana-mana dan hancur total mayat membuat pemandangan yang horror.

"Sarung tangan." Pintanya tanpa membuat perubahan ekspresi apa pun. Di lapangan, ia kembali menjadi Roy Mustang si Flame alchemist yang tak kenal ekspresi lain itu. Tetaplah dia yang dulu. "sudah hubungi departemen investigasi ?"

"ya, sir. Ambulans juga sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini untuk mengangkut jasadnya."

"Siapa saja yang sudah berada di sini dan menyentuh area kejadian ?"

"belum ada, sir."

"terima kasih."

Kembali, ia berjongkok sedikit dan mengamati jasad tersebut. Sesuatu dalam hatinya berdebar dengan kencang. Tangannya sedikit tergetar ketika ia membalikkan jasad water alchemist yang posisinya terlentang menghadap tembok sambil meringkuk.

Dinginnya tubuh yang telah meninggal itu setiap kali bersentuhan dengan ujung sarung tangan karetnya menimbulkan getar-getar yang tidak ia mengerti yang terus menjalar hingga ke jantungnya. Dan Ia sendiri pun tersentak ketika tangannya merasakan panas dari tubuh yang sudah mendingin itu.

Debarannya semakin cepat.

Tidak mungkin. Namun memang, ia merasakan tangannya meraba sesuatu yang panas, dan ia yakin itu bukanlah jasad yang telah mendingin ini. Benda lain….

Jantungnya lebih cepat lagi….lebih cepat….

_Pe…perasaan apa ini ?? Seolah…ditarik oleh sesuatu yang lain…._

Jasad itu sepenuhnya telah dibalikkan olehnya dan ia tidak dapat menahan untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam melihat benda kecil yang sedari tadi tidak berbunyi yang terus dilindungi oleh ice alchemist.

Bayi kecil yang dibungkus kain putih yang kini bercipratan darah yang didekap erat oleh wanita itu.

Tangan Roy kembali bergetar ketika tanpa tersadar ia menggambil bayi kecil itu dari ibunya. Perlahan dibukanya kain yang menutupi wajah bayi itu dan merasakan debaran jantung yang amat cepat. Sekarang menusuk-nusuk dan terasa sakit. Mata hitam ebony-nya menyatu dengan mata cokelat merah bayi itu. Ditatapnya erat-erat wajah polosnya yang putih bersih.

…_**BRAKKK..**_

Roy jatuh tersungkur dengan bayi itu, dan saat itulah si kecil itu terjatuh, menangis dengan keras-keras, menyentak perhatian para tentara yang baru menyadari keberadaan anggota keluarga Bruder yang lainnya.

Sepintas, seolah bayangan gadis berambut pirang panjang tersenyum ke arahnya. Rambut indahnya itu berkibar memantulkan kilau disaat ia berbalik membelakanginya, berjalan menjauh dan menghilang.

…_Emily !!_

Satu tangan Roy digunakannya untuk menopang dirinya, tangan lainnya ia taruh di dadanya, memegang jantungnya yang terasa nyeri. Nafasnya cepat tak teratur. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya turun hingga lantai, mengalir bebas seperti air hujan yang melompat dari awan gelap.

"sir !! anda tidak apa-apa ??" Hawkeye segera berlari ke arahnya, sedikit berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Colonelnya, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya perlahan. "Private ! Ambilkan air atau teh untuk Colonel !!"

Wanita itu menuntun atasannya ke arah sofa kosong, lalu menyuruhnya berbaring di sana, namun si keras kepala itu menolaknya. Ia hanya duduk di sana sambil terus memegang daerah dekat jantungnya.

"anda tidak apa-apa, sir ? Ambulans akan segera ke sini dan kita juga dapat sekalian meminta tim medik untuk memeriksa kesehatan anda…" wajah Hawkeye yang khawatir itu terlihat…manis dalam pemandangannya. Ia jadi teringat akan Emily-nya dan itu membuatnya harus menjambak kain bajunya lebih erat lagi karena nyeri yang semakin berkedut itu.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa…." Satu tangannya menghentikan letnannya. "Kau tolong urus lainnya…juga bayi itu. Bawa dia ke HQ, ke kantorku."

"Baik, sir." Matanya menatap keadaan Kolonelnya itu. Memeriksa keadaannya menyeluruh dari atas hingga bawah. "anda…betul-betul tidak apa-apa, kan ?"

Roy melemparkan padanya senyum hangat, tidak ingin melihat wajah khawatir Hawkeye lagi. Ia tidak pantas untuk dikhawatirkan olehnya, walau jujur ia menikmati ekspresi itu. Suaranya melembut, "aku tidak apa-apa, Hawkeye…percaya…"

Sirene yang semakin mengencang itu menyentak keduanya. Beberapa orang berbaju putih memasuki rumah itu dan mengangkat jasad kedua alchemist dengan tandu. Riza menawarkan Roy untuk memeriksa keadaannya namun ia tolak. Ia merasa sudah lebih baik dan ia bisa meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Ice Alchemist….James Bruder dan istrinya, Kayla Bruder si water Alchemist…Roy mengamati foto mereka keduanya yang tergeletak di kamar atas di samping meja kerja Ice Alchemist. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana walaupun tangannya dan matanya tetap bekerja memeriksa barang-barang di sekitar situ, termasuk laci yang sedang ia buka sekarang. Laci terakhir yang berada di meja itu. Ia mengambil satu-satunya benda di sana, tak lain ialah jurnal alchemist yang ia buka-buka cepat, meneliti seluruh isinya dan dalam waktu yang singkat, ia telah mendapat seluruh poinnya.

Tentu ia tidak mengerti soal apa yang sedang dalam penelitian kedua Alchemist itu karena mereka menuliskannya dalam kode yang berhubungan dengan automotif yang sedikit jauh dari bidang ketertarikannya. Roy hanya mengerti di bagian ketika Water Alchemist bercerita soal _mujizat kecil _yang hadir dalam hidup mereka.

Menurut apa yang ia tarik dari jurnal itu, bayi itu bukanlah anak asli kedua pasangan tersebut. Seorang wanita berambut panjang emas yang telah memberikannya pada suaminya waktu mereka masih tinggal di North sebulan yang lalu. Tidak dijelaskan di situ siapa nama bayi itu, namun yang jelas, satu-satunya bayangan yang muncul di benak Roy saat ini hanyalah Emily seorang.

Perlahan, ia mengantongi buku jurnal itu lalu turun ke bawah di mana tentara sudah mulai berkurang. Dari tangga, ia melihat kedua bawahannya sudah siap menantinya. Riza yang sedang menjaga bayi itu sambil duduk di sofa, sedangkan Havoc berdiri di hadapannya, menggoda bayi itu dengan membuat wajah-wajah yang aneh.

"sudah ?"

Keduanya secara otomatis langsung menaikkan tangan mereka ke atas memberi hormat. "ya, sir."

"Sersan !" panggilnya pada pria muda yang tadi menyupirkan mereka ke sini. "tolong beritahu pada departemen investigasi kalau aku yang akan menjaga anak ini hingga nanti ada pihak kerabatnya yang memintanya." Ia menatap pada Havoc sambil mengambil anak kecil itu dari Hawkeye. "Letnan, kau menyetir."

Havoc melongo. Tadi di kantor dia yang paling keder soal menjaga bayi. Bermacam-macam alasan dari yang masuk akal hingga yang diluar kemampuan berpikir manusia biasa yang telah dikemukakannya, malah sekarang dengan sukarelanya mau mengangkat bayi dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya ???! Apa yang ada di benak Kolonelnya ? Mungkinkah sakitnya tadi itu sudah membuat saraf berpikirnya sedikit mengalami gangguan ?

Haih…dia tidak mengerti Kolonelnya yang suka aneh itu.

Setelah sampai di Headquater, Roy kembali menitipkan bayi kecil itu pada Riza, lalu mengurung dirinya untuk beberapa lama di kantor departemen investigasi membicarakan soal kasus kali ini dan bayi yang ingin diangkat anaknya.

"mengapa bingung, letnan ??" Tanya Riza pada lelaki berambut kuning yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang dari mulutnya sesekali mengepulkan asap putih rokok. "dan tolong, matikan rokok anda..tidak baik untuk bayi."

Havoc tersenyum kecut, membuang rokok itu dan menggesekan apinya dengan ujung bootnya. "tidak…bukankah tadi Kolonel bilang dia tidak ingin menikah karena belum bisa bertanggung jawab mengurusi bayi ? Tapi sekarang, justru dia sedang berada di balik ruangan ini, berdebat dengan departemen investigasi untuk mendapat izin menjaga si botak itu…"

"dia tidak botak, letnan." Sanggahnya cepat sambil memperlihatkan rambut bayi itu. "hanya saja mungkin baru dicukur…"

"ya..ya..ya… Tapi aku tetap saja tidak mengerti."

Riza menatap kosong ke arah pintu departemen investigasi di mana Roy sedang berada. "dulu…kedua orang tuanya juga dibunuh pada saat ia masih berumur kurang lebih tiga tahun…dan saat itu, kakak dari ibunyalah yang menjaganya bersama-sama dengan anaknya yang umurnya kira-kira 15 tahun dan sedang mengambil ujian tes alchemist kenegaraan…dan…" sedikit turun nada bicaranya, sebenarnya Riza tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini karena ia tahu, Roy tidak memberitahukannya pada siapa-siapa. "nama sepupu Kolonel, yang merupakan anak dari bibi Kolonel itu adalah James Bruder."

Havoc tersentak. Teriakkannya membangunkan bayi kecil itu yang kemudian menangis keras, membuat Riza harus menimang-nimangnya kembali supaya ia kembali tertidur. "ti…tidak mungkin….nama keluarga mereka berbeda…."

"Letnan…perhatikan apa yang tadi kubicarakan. Anak kakak ibunya, tentu saja nama keluarganya bukan Mustang."

"Jadi…" mata Havoc melembut. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk bermain-main dengan rambut bayi itu. "Keadaan Kolonel dulu sama seperti si botak ini, ya…sehingga dia mati-matian melindungi cucu dari bibi yang dulu membesarkannya."

Mungkin memang begitu, walau Roy tidak memberitahukannya pada dirinya. Tatapan kehilangan dan perasaan ingin melindungi dari matanya itu terlihat jelas sekali. Sudah lama dia mengenal dirinya…dan bukan sulit untuk menentukan perasaannya dari tatapan mata itu.

Perlahan, pintu besar itu berdecit. Kedua letnan itu tersentak. Hatinya sedikit berdebar penuh ingin tahu akan hasil dari perjuangan diplomasi Flame Alchemist. Namun, sepertinya jawabannya sudah jelas ketika senyum kemenangan tergambar di wajahnya itu. Dengan lembut ia mengambil bayi itu dan menggendongnya dalam dekapannya.

"sepertinya aku butuh nama baru untuknya. Anak ini bukan anak asli dari keluarga Bruder, yang juga bukan cucu dari bibiku. Berarti aku boleh mengangkatnya dan memberinya nama keluarga baru." Ia mengecup pelan dahi bayi itu. "Bagaimana dengan Flame ? atau Roy II ??"

"jangan sampai bayi itu tertular virus-virus anda, sir. Lebih baik dinamakan nama lain saja." Cepat-cepat hawkeye memotong, sebelum bayi malang itu akan dinamakan nama yang tidak berseni yang hanya membesar-besarkan nama Roy Mustang saja.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan John Mustang ?"

"tidak…nanti anak ini akan sulit mendapat gadis karena namanya mirip denganmu…Uh… bagaimana kalau Maes Mustang ??"

"Tidakkah anda ingin menyimpan nama itu untuk anak kandung anda lainnya…mungkin dari istri anda nanti, sir ?"

"uh…betul juga, Hawkeye. Kalau begitu, jangan Maes Mustang….ah…tidak.Tidak. Jangan sampai Edward Mustang atau Alphonse Mustang…. Aku juga tidak ingin anak ini menjadi anak badung seperti mereka berdua."

"Rommy Mustang ? Robby Mustang ? Ruddy Mustang ?"

"semua itu hanya nama yang depannya R ditambah huruf hidup, double huruf mati dan y…tidak kreatif, Havoc."

"Ryan Mustang ? Dinamakan setelah kakak saya yang meninggal di medan perang ketika perang dengan Creta ?"

"ah ! Ya. Nama yang cukup baik…dan punya sejarah patriotis…hanya saja aku tidak berharap dia nantinya turut tewas di medan perang…" Ia tertawa lebar. "Terima kasih, Hawkeye. Kalau begitu, nak, mulai hari ini namamu adalah Ryan Mustang. Suka nama itu ??"

Bayi itu seakan-akan tertawa sambil mengulur-ulurkan tangannya ingin menjamah wajah Roy. Lelaki itu tersenyum, tak terasa matanya mulai basah dan tiba-tiba setetes air mengalir jatuh ke atas wajah bayi itu.

"Sepertinya tadi angin yang bertiup amat berdebu, letnan dua ??" tanyanya dengan dingin sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Colonel.

Havoc menghisap rokoknya, lalu mengeluarkan asap putih tebal di asap. "tentu saja, ma'am…ya….anginnya amat membuat mata pedih…"


End file.
